


Lo Que Siento

by notamememaster



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake Enemies, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Karl and Sapnap are mentioned, M/M, PLS ITS OVERALL JUST SWEET, Schlatt is only mentioned, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, kinda short, love these two, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamememaster/pseuds/notamememaster
Summary: a short sweet story inspired by a song!this is only based off their charas! not the cc's!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Lo Que Siento

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! im back with another short story! :D  
> pls. this ship is kind of underrated so i decided to make something with this song !
> 
> i recommend listening to Lo Que Siento by Cuco while reading this :O  
> (though it doesnt match up all the way since i excluded some parts-)  
> i just got quackity vibes from it and i tried to make it work !  
> hope you enjoy!  
> 

**dreaming of you when im alone,**

**baby don't trip im coming home…**

**kick it with me, i don't care if the sun is gone…**

_a small sigh was let out into the crisp air as quackity turned and walked on the familiar path close to home. he had just gotten done with a long day out of his shared home and was now on his way back to embrace the man waiting for him._

**baby don't cry when i am gone,**

**promise you're everything i want…**

**this is for you, baby, listen it's your song...**

_he hummed along with the song playing from his earbuds. his hands were in his pockets and his guard on alert, making sure to be cautious as he walked along the prime path at the night. he was out helping bad with a few projects, then went to finish leftover paperwork in the white house._

_ever since schlatt had passed away, there were still stacks of papers quackity had forgotten to do. although they were past the said deadline, they were still important and needed to be filled out for future use. he wished someone was free to help out, whether they used to be under the toxicity of ram dictator or not- an extra pair of hands would mean a lot._

**oye cariño, solo pienso en ti**

**when I wake up in the morning until I go back to sleep...**

**how I wish you were mine, I think of you all the time**

**i always feel like I'm flying, baby, you make me feel fine…**

_dream was an exception since he had his own duties to attend to, him being the overall leader of their world. yet thats also a problem- they barely spent much time together since they've both been out and busy. And hiding a relationship at the same time was another problem as well. faking to be on bad terms while in love was a pain- but they were good at pretending. lying came easy when you're mostly a talker in situations._

_so far nobody in the SMP had suspected anything, continuing to think the two most competitive people still despised each other. if you were to ask quackity how it happened, he would question it as well._

_perhaps it was because ever since his husband died, he wanted a rebound. but, when he was in a poly relationship with karl and sapnap, quackity felt excluded. without a second thought, he brought up one day that he couldn't be apart of it anymore and left after that._

_how did he find himself with one of his worst enemies on the SMP? that was a story to be told some other day._

**can't look forward to my future if it ain't including you**

**promise that I'm gonna love you, it's about the time you knew…**

_once quackity walked up the steps to their front porch, he jumped in surprise when dream swung open the door and reached out to embrace him tightly, muttering words that were muffled as he buried his head into quackity's shoulder. quackity returned the hug, a soft smile displayed as he nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth and relief he felt to be home at last._

_dream let go after a few moments, their hands laced together as dream led him inside and closed the door behind them._

_"i missed you, a lot." dream spoke as they made their way upstairs to their bedroom. quackity let out a soft chuckle as he slowly unbuttoned the suit he wore for the day. once they made it to their room, dream waited patiently on their shared bed as quackity searched through his drawers for his sleep wear._

_once he pulled out a navy blue shirt and gray sweatpants, he quickly made his way to the bathroom and undressed. he hung his suit up on the hook behind the door after changing into his comfortable clothing, then made his way back to the bed where dream laid awake._

**i swear I don't see nothing better than to lay here with you**

**and I hope you know I miss you, from my head, I can't dismiss you**

**eres lo que yo anhelaba en esta vida, que me falta**

**lo que siento is surreal, I can't lie to you for real…**

_quackity smiled as he pulled the covers back and laid down. after pulling them over again and pushing himself deeper into the bed, he changed his position and rolled onto his side, then wrapped his arms around dream's neck. dream followed along, putting his arms around quackitys waist, their legs entangled together._

_"i missed you too," quackity yawned, replying to what dream had said earlier._

_"i wish we could spend more time together.." he added on with a frown, then sighed, letting his thoughts linger in his mind._

_"i know… we just have to make do with what we've got," dream sleepily reminded him. quackity pouted slightly, averting his eyes from dreams, and instead stared at his chest._

**sabes bien que te quiero**

**and if you're down to spend your summer with me, just let me know...**

**you know you're my sueño**

**you came to my life and now I feel alright…**

_"yeah, but, ion know- maybe we can do something together if we're free sometime soon. what do you think? no need to worry about anything, just us spending time and having fun…"_

_quackity continued to ramble and dream tried his best to listen but he felt himself slowly drifting to sleep instead, the exhaustion now absorbing him. when he heard quackity let out a quiet giggle, he cracked his eyes opened a little to be met with bright golden eyes looking right back at his emerald ones. dream leaned down and left a chaste kiss on quackitys forehead, then brought him closer to his body._

_"goodnight mi amor…" quackity whispered once he shut his eyes, then tucked his head in the crook of dreams neck once again._

_dream mumbled something back, but was only left inaudible as the two fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms._

**...**

**Author's Note:**

> i was. very hesitant posting this qwq  
> i started feeling like the song didnt quite match up with the fic,, and i was gonna change it halfway but. perhaps i over thought too much LOL  
> well,, i guess its a fluffy fic for free am i right? ;w;
> 
> also,, is this considered a 'songfic'? not exactly sure,, but ill keep the tag on !
> 
> let me know your thoughts down below! :]


End file.
